


你相信命运吗【番外1-夏日烟火浴衣少年】

by Melissa1214



Series: 你相信命运吗 [6]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Summary: 夏日烟火浴衣少年





	你相信命运吗【番外1-夏日烟火浴衣少年】

午后的风铃在屋檐下伴随着声声蝉鸣交织出悦耳的乐章。两个少年正坐在门前的椅子上吃着冰，试图能在这炎炎夏日里带来一丝凉意。  
“p，好无聊啊，一起做点什么吧？”，  
“放烟花吧”，  
“诶？烟花？你家还有烟花吗？”  
“只是不知道放在哪里了，等会一起找找吧！”  
“说起烟花就会想到浴衣呢，要不再穿上浴衣？”  
“突然有点兴奋呢，那快点吃完冰，我们去找吧！”  
两位少年就这样愉快的决定了找点乐子，结果冰吃得太快都含在嘴里凉得两位少年直跳脚，看到对方滑稽的样子又笑作一团。  
少年们在仓库里东翻西找好一阵，终于在家里仓库的角落找到了烟火，拿到烟火的两人都从对方眼里看到了跃跃欲试的神情。在p家里找到了两套浴衣，少年期清瘦的身形差不多，kame换上了p的浴衣竟意外的合身。看着天色一点点变黑，两人迫不及待的就拿着烟花就跑到了门前的空地上，点燃烟火，在火光的映射下，两人笑着闹着，霹雳吧啦的声音将邻居大叔给惊了出来，大叔特别生气的跑出来口中骂着你们这些混小子，kame和p却笑作一团，追逐中p突然拉过kame的手就跑，也不知道为什么在自己家门口却要跑到外面去，就这样两人一边笑着kame一边被p牵着手跑着，这种感觉非常的刺激。  
等停下时，两个人一边笑一边气喘吁吁，  
“呼，太刺激了…”kame一边扶着膝盖喘息一边说到。  
“那…你想不想…再刺激一点？”p盯着kame的脸，带着笑意提出了建议。  
“再刺激一点？…”借着月色看不太清p脸上的神色，kame带着疑惑抬头问到。  
“嗯…比如……这样”话还没说完，kame只感觉到p的脸突然在眼前放大，p那饱满的嘴唇正轻轻印在自己的唇上。他的睫毛在眼前轻轻的颤抖，双手也很自然的搂住了kame的腰，拉近了两人的距离，只能感觉到他握在腰间的手上透过浴衣传来的热意，kame的手放在胸前不知道是该推拒还是…  
p似乎不满意于kame的反应，睁开双眼确认了一下kame的表情“闭上眼睛…”略带一点撒娇的责怪用他的奶音说出来，kame立马投降。……一旦放弃抵抗以后，kame也闭上双眼去尽情的感受这个意外的吻，开始两人还只是略带青涩的轻啄，少年的嘴唇品尝起来就像布丁一样，用舌尖描绘对方的唇形，也不知道是谁先用舌尖进行了纠缠，那种湿润的触感让两人都不禁发出了满足的喘息声，随着唇舌的共舞两人渐渐的沉醉其中，只能听到一阵阵亲吻时发出的特有的暧昧的声音，两人也随着亲吻的持续升温，从开始的轻轻拥抱，变成了似乎想将对方揉进身体一般的狂野，在黑暗无人的旷野里，只有两位少年纠缠的身影。  
等意识慢慢恢复的时候kame已经躺倒在草地上，p伏在自己身上，一边亲吻着自己的颈项，自己一边侧着脖子发出压抑的呻吟，双手只能抱紧他的后背，随着他的亲吻逐渐下移，身体不住的轻轻颤抖着。两人的浴衣早已在之前的纠缠中变得不能完全遮掩住身体，半遮半掩的覆盖在彼此的身上。似乎太过于刺激了，可是自己被亲的浑身使不出力气，只能任由身上的人为所欲为，实在是很不甘心。被分开的双腿不由的紧紧缠在对方身上。两人身下的某个部位都早已在肢体的纠缠中愈发火热、坚硬。  
本来正埋首于胸前舔舐的人，突然抬头发出一阵难以压抑的喘息，汗水早已将他的额前的发打湿，kame突然用手从内裤的边缘探入将p肿胀的性器一把握住，火热的触感，轻轻握着它缓慢的上下移动，p睁开双眼望进kame的眸子，只觉得似乎就要深陷其中。两人都握住对方的性器就像平时自己抚慰时一样。但这还远远不够，山p将kame的双腿合并在一起，在少年结实的双腿根部合并的缝隙位将性器埋入，并没有什么技巧，只是本能的挺动着腰部，找到让自己舒服的方式，每一次顶弄都会碰到咔咩挺立的炙热，马眼分泌的黏液早已将两人弄得黏糊，“只有P有爽到实在是太过分了……”kame因为情热而湿润泛红的双眼控诉的看着山p,看着kame的神情似乎自己真的做了什么十恶不赦的坏事一样，山p停下了动作，将两人的性器一把握在手中，一边继续着刚刚腰间的动作，一边逐渐加快手上的速度，看着平时气质清冷凌冽的少年在自己的抚弄之下露出这样的神色，忍不住的又附身吻住了他的唇，将他的呻吟全部吞入腹中。最后伴随着两人一声压抑的低吼，终于在手中释放了。  
激烈的运动过后，两人就像是刚从水里捞起来一样，虽然黏黏糊糊的但山P并不想从kame的身上起来，反而撑着手借着月色品味他的表情，从刚刚的余韵中回过神来迷茫的睁开双眼，看着他的眼眸问道“kame喜欢吗？……”还没听到对方的回答就自顾自的说到“我很喜欢哦……”看着kame逐渐变红的脸，不由得又落下一个轻吻，“这种事……”身上的人似乎也并不需要听到回答，没有说完的话，渐渐消失在细密的亲吻之中……

早上醒来以后，盯着天花板似乎还没有从昨晚的梦境中脱离出来，直到转身时看到P熟睡的脸庞才有一点真实的感觉，原来都是梦呀……不同于梦境中少年的模样，这几年愈发散发出成熟男人的魅力，山P的P是perfect的P吧。似乎不满意于刚刚梦境里被欺负的事，恶作剧的用手捏住了对方被子里早晨非常精神的小山P，回应他的只是对方条件反射似的拥抱以及埋首于脖子处带着鼻音的“kame……别闹……”


End file.
